Question: Add. $\dfrac{1}{4} + \dfrac{5}{3} = $
Explanation: $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{1}{4}$ $\dfrac{5}{3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{1\times 3}{4\times 3}$ $\dfrac{5\times 4}{3\times 4}$ $+$ $\dfrac{3}{12}$ $\dfrac{20}{12}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{3} + 20}}{12} $ $= \dfrac{23}{12}$